This invention relates to the field of eating utensils, specifically to a tong-like eating utensil having opposing prongs on the inside distal ends thereof for use by a person in gripping pieces of food so that the person's hands do not come into direct contact with hot and sticky food, with handles connected to rotating prong support brackets which allow the food secured by the prongs to be rotated into a variety of convenient positions for efficient consumption. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use in gripping finger foods such as barbecued chicken wings, shrimp dipped in seafood sauce, and hot buttery bread sticks.